Babimyna
Babimyna (バビマイナ, Babimaina) is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin. He is now among Prince Woble's bodyguards under direct orders from Prince Benjamin, after Vincent committed suicide. Appearance Personality Babimyna is a composed individual with decent analytical and tactical abilities. Although normally inexpressive and unfathomable, impatience can cause him to make dramatic hand gestures.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 367 Queen Oito's willingness to prevent the murder of a Prince other than her own daughter may have affected him, leading to him moving to another room and lifting his En.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Babimyna is among the fourteen soldiers that Prince Benjamin sent to act as both spies and bodyguards to the other Princes.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 After Vincent's confrontation with Prince Woble's bodyguards Kurapika and Bill and his subsequent death, Prince Benjamin sends Babimyna as Vincent's replacement. According to the prince, the mission is of absolute importance and failure would not be tolerated.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 Kurapika informs Babimyna that he, with Queen Oito and the Prince, would go to Prince Zhang Lei's rooms after his invitation, but Babimyna refuses to go along, preferring to stay and wait within Prince Woble's room with Bill.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 Later, the entourage returns with two of Prince Zhang Lei's bodyguards and one from the Second Queen Duazul. Slakka recognizes Babimyna as someone from Prince Benjamin's soldiers and confides that Babimyna should watch over Sakata. Babimyna agrees, and as Slakka walks away, he shrugs off Slakka's friendly tap on the shoulder.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Prince Tubeppa's guard Maor arrives for Kurapika's explanation about Nen in the guards room. Babimyna insists that the Queen and Prince should be present as well. When Queen Oito notices a cockroach in the same room, Babimyna observes Kurapika's reaction, and is surprised when Kurapika is willing to reveal Bill's ability to manipulate the insect. Babimyna watches as Bill displays his ability and thinks to himself that he should learn about Kurapika's ability next. As the Queen takes notes on what she sees through Little Eye, Babimyna deduces she is using Nen, but he is unable to make out what she writes with his En. He is surprised to hear her scream and try to prevent Momoze's assassination, offering to help Kurapika contact the operator, and he later confronts her about it. Oito merely replies she has nothing to say to someone so caught up in the succession game he'd stand by while someone's daughter is murdered. Upon hearing that, Babimyna leaves the room with the other princes' bodyguards and lifts his En. Abilities & Powers Babimyna has received military training. Nen Babimyna is a Nen user, although Balsamilco believes him to be less skilled than Hunters in that regard. He is revealed to know at least En which covers the entire quarters of Prince Woble, and which he can maintain for at least several minutes without strain. However, his control is not so refined he can discern what a person inside his range is writing. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers